The present invention relates to novel fluoroaliphatic phenols and their method of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to fluoroaliphatic phenols which form condensation products with certain aldehydes can be prepared, which products are adapted to topical application to provide the skin with protection which is not readily removed by mild abrasion or hot detergents.
At present, lotions, creams, and various other emollient compositions are intended to exert a beautifying, softening and lubricating effect on the skin and may even contain medicinal ingredients. However, these preparations, quite effective to some degree, all suffer from certain disadvantages. Mere emollients fail to protect the skin from exposure to injurious materials and only serves palliative remedies afterwards. Barrier creams have been useful for certain specific conditions, but heretofore have failed to have broad general applicability. Furthermore, in maintaining personal hygiene, such as washing the hands, compositions of the prior art are largely removed and repeated applications are necessary.
To provide skin-protective compositions that resist removal from the skin by washing, particular ingredients have been incorporated into various compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,846 teaches the incorporation of siloxanes into skin protective compositions. Such compositions, however, are easily transferred from the hands by touch or slight abrasion with other materials.
To overcome the disadvantages of siloxane-containing skin-protective compositions, it has been proposed (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,180) that the siloxane can be replaced by a minor amount of fluorocarbon elastomer. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,292, it was proposed that the disadvantage of siloxane in skin-protective compositions could be overcome by incorporating a phosphatide, such as lecithim, kephalin, and sphingomyelin.
Certain phenols have been described in the art. For example, Beilstein, Organische Chemie, Vol. VIII, p. 102 (1925) and in Mattson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,928. These phenols, although useful in the preparation of protective materials, are not generally preferred for all applications.